


His Awkward Sod by Sarren [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Undercover As Gay, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of His Awkward Sod by Sarren read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Lewis and Hathaway pretend to be a couple to catch a killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Awkward Sod by Sarren [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Awkward Sod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122824) by [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren). 



**Title** : His Awkward Sod  
**Author** : Sarren  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Lewis  
**Character** : Lewis/Hathway  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary** : Lewis and Hathaway pretend to be a couple to catch a killer.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/122824)  
**Length** 01:24:25  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/His%20Awkward%20Sod%20by%20Sarren.mp3)


End file.
